otakucentralrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Disko Rock
Disko is a member of Otakumachi and has been around a while. He is always around yet hardly ever doing anything. Appearance /*a short description of their appearance*/ Personality Disko is quirky and generally has the attention span of a squirrel. His mind works as a chain reaction that cascades from one topic to the next, making his train of thought impossible to determine. However, when given an important task, his mind clicks into a different, logical way of thinking and he becomes focused on its completion. But if the task seems difficult to complete, Disko is likely to revert to his original persona. He is also very prone to making perverted comments and trap behaviour given his appearance. History Before coming to Otakumachi, Disko was raised by and trained under a Priestess who taught him the way of Mantra and healing. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplayprogresses*/ Skills & Abilities Disko's signature ability is known as 'Mantra'. Mantras are chants that improve the abilities of Disko and those he sees as his allies. Mantras remain active for as long as Disko wills it, but they place great strain on his mental and spiritual power. Disko can keep a single Mantra active for hours and two for up to thirty minutes, but having three or more Mantras active for just a few seconds can cause severe damage to his psyche and spirit. Having trained under a priestess Disko is also effective in his use of healing and medicinal herbs. Disko is shows capable of using weapons such as staves, spears, lances, etc. His weapon of preference, however, is a staff given by his master that he calls Vissu. Ability Mantra: Mantras are chants that improve the abilities of Disko and those he sees as his allies. Mantras remain active for as long as Disko wills it, but they place great strain on his mental and spiritual power. Disko can keep a single Mantra active for hours and two for up to thirty minutes, but having three or more Mantras active for just a few seconds can cause severe damage to his psyche and spirit. : Victory Mantra: '''Increases the physically offensive capabilities of Disko and his allies within a 20 metre radius by 10%. Often used in conjunction with Shield Mantra. : '''Shield Mantra: '''Increases the defensive abilities of Disko and his allies within a 20 metre radius by 10%. Often used in conjunction with Victory Mantra. : '''Magic Mantra: '''Increases the effectiveness of magical abilities of Disko and his allies within a 15 metre radius. Often used in conjunction with healing. : '''Fleet Mantra: '''Increases the speed and agilitiy of Disko and his allies within a 15 metre radius by 10%. Often used to escape or scout areas. : '''Clarity Mantra: '''Increases the intelligence and accuracy of Disko and his allies within a 15 metre radius by 10%. '''Healing Light: Disko's healing spell. Capable of completely healing minor injuries such scratches, bruises, etc. or partially healing critical injuries such as damage to internal organs. Disko's healing cannot bring someone back from the brink of death nor revive the dead. He also cannot heal psychological damage, but can increase the chances of the afflicted to resisting it using his Clarity Mantra. Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/ Quotes /*insert any quote here*/ Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Category:Member Category:Characters